Experiencing Parenthood
by Purple Snuggie
Summary: A dedication-request to roflcoptadude. Sorry this is late. Stacey experiences first hand what it's like to be a parent.


**Dead Rising does not belong to me, belongs to Capcom.**

Authors note ;

**DEAR GOD. I'm back.** Alot has been going on, real life drama, moving houses, bunch of shit. SORRY SORRY to my fans. I changed my pen name to be Purple Snuggie.

Remember if you need to contact me I got a MSN, Skype, YIM, I go on Gaiaonline and hang out on Roleplay Haven. Just PM if you want any of those names. [PS] I don't add people that only talk to me once.

This is my coming back fanfiction. Sudden inspiration. -** also a request from roflcoptadude.**

Thanks bro, sorry this is late.

Stacey's POV.

* * *

** Everytime I looked at her. I saw myself.**

Running the playground, playing hopscotch, blowing bubbles on a summer afternoon.

I looked back to the screens when her little eyes looked up from her Playstation portable.

" Stacey ? "

" Hm? "

" Stacey..why do you look at me like that? "

Oh no. She caught on. She really was a smart kid.

" Well. " I spun around in my chair. At this point, she put her handheld gaming system onto the coffee table in front of her.

" You remind me of when I was younger. "

" Really? "

At that moment I felt a sudden tinge of pain shoot through my chest. This poor girl, she wasn't going to have a childhood. She had already been through so much and it sent me into a frenzy when I thought about how that ...stupid...Rebecca Chang was chuck questions at her already traumatized psyche after this ordeal was over. She must have noticed the sudden change in my emotions.

" Are you mad Stacey? " she blinked curiously.

" Uh! No. Course not. " I shook it off and smiled. " Katey? Do you wanna play a game? "

" What kinda game? " She shifted off the couch, standing and stretching her little arms.

" Hm..." What kind of childhood games **_could_** you play in a safe house in the middle of a zombie appocalypse?

" How about hide-n-seek? "

The smile she gave totally melted my heart.

" Sure! You're it! " she ran by me, tagging my arm before running out of the room.

I closed my eyes. " 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.." I said, counting slowly.

" READY OR NOT, HERE I COME! " I jumped out of my chair, and chased after her. When I reached the hallway I looked both ways. It was empty, but I could hear the faint sound of shifting and childish giggles. My old tennis shoes pounded the ground as I headed left, where the giggles were coming from. I reached a door, opening it, I peeked inside. A sleeping survivor. I winced and shut the door as quiet as I possibly could. The giggles got louder. I bit my lip and continued down the hallway, opening door after door but couldn't find her. Then I thought of it. I don't knoe why I didn't think of it before... I turned spying a garbage can in the hallway I had passed twice. I walked back over to it, standing in front of it as I stared at the wall ahead of me.

" Hm..I wonder where she could be. " I thought aloud. I heard the faint giggle from behind me, then a small noise as if her small hand had been clapped across her mouth to stifle it. I whipped around to see her crouched and huddled next to the can. Eyes now wide as she had been caught.

" GOTCHA! "

We both stared at each other for a minute, me, bending over with my hands on my hips to be her height, her, curled against the trash can. Then we both burst out into laughter. She stood and came forward, hugging my legs.

This feeling...I couldn't place my finger on it. It was happiness, joy..a warm sensation that gripped my heart as hard as she gripped my legs while she was laughing.

We headed back to the security room I took my seat in my chair, she grabbed her PSP and came over to me.

" Can I sit in your lap? "

" Sure thing. " I helped her up, and we sat there for an hour or so, her showing me Megaman and all of her power ups. Laughing together when silly things happened, and giving her words of encouragement if she got a game over.

After getting bored of it, she turned to me.

" Can you do my hair? " That question really struck home for me. My mother used to play with my hair all the time. Put it up into all sorts of creations even made some new ones. I smiled. " Of course. "

I pulled out her elastic, using a brush I borrowed from one of the other survivors, I brushed out those long locks of blonde. I put her hair in pigtails, we laughed, I took it down and gave her a french braid.

" I really like it like this. " she said, looking in the small mirror we had.

" Then we can keep it like that. " I put my hand on her head, staring at our reflections.

The sun began to set. I could tell from the cameras that were outside. She stifled a yawn with a hand and curled up on the couch.

" Stacey? "

"Yeah? "

" Can you read me story? "

I paused for a minute. " Alright. "

Chuck had managed to find a few books on his adventures into the mall, and brought them back for Katey. I grabbed one, opening it up and sitting on the floor in front of the couch.

" No no. " She said, shifting up. " Sit up here, with me. "

I blinked before smiling and standing, sitting on the couch. She layed down, resting her head on my lap, her blue eyes staring up at me as I began to read. Half way through the book she had fallen asleep. After I finished I closed the book and set it on the stand next to us. I looked down. She was so peaceful.

Her little lips were open partially, her breathing slow and calm. Little eyes closed tight, gorgeous long lashes resting.

I pushed a stray golden lock away from her face.

And that's when I realized two things..

That I wanted to become a mother.

and the emotion I was feeling...was the joy of raising a child. I felt like I was raising Katey..and that I was her mother. Even though I knew she had a mother, who wasn't here anymore..but still. I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them again there was a woman standing in the doorway watching us. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked down to Katey and smiled.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, I blinked and then rubbed my eyes and when I looked back she was gone.

I'm not sure who it was..but I think I know.

Because after she left, I felt something more fill the room.

**Love.**

* * *

**The end.**


End file.
